SUEÑOS DE UNA NIÑEZ PERDIDA
by INVIERNO
Summary: NARRACIONES DE KAI X REI EN REMINISCENCIA DEL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI QUERIDA IMOUTO BLACK WOLF-KOT ”


Por fin después de mucho tiempo ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Esta vez con un necesario y bien merecido regalo. Esta vez es mi otra imouto quien cumplió años y como recompensa por saberme aguantar aquí le traigo su regalo. (Aunque sea tarde, pero por hay dice un dicho que mas vale tarde que nunca)

Bueno con esto doy arranque a las "N**arraciones de Kai x Rei en reminiscencia del cumpleaños de mi querida imouto**

**BLACK WOLF-KOT **Ó **TELENINEANGELICAL" **(el primero de fanfiction y el segundo de amor yaoi n.nUu)

Espero y que con el tiempo mi otra imouto se decida a ayudarme ¬¬Uu

Bueno por el momento voy comenzando, espero no los aburra demasiado este fic, lo hice con muchísimo cariño para mi niña linda así que al fic

**¡¡ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS !!**

**...**

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

**SUEÑOS DE MI NIÑEZ **

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

**...**

Jamás pensé en encontrarme varios años después a mi mismo siendo la persona que dirige un emporio corporativo. En mis sueños jamás estuvo el tener que vivir atado a un sitio, siempre anhele ser libre…como lo fui una vez ase tiempo durante mi estancia en Japón, en aquella temporada en la que jugué beyblade. Mi anhelo más grande era recorrer el mundo y ver las culturas mas exóticas y durante mi niñez creí estúpidamente que algún día lo lograría y que junto a mi persona especial recorrería todo el mundo sin que nada ni nadie me detuviera… sin nada que me atara

Pero cuando hago memoria de todo esto caigo en cuanta que estoy en el presente y en el solo soy una persona mas, con obligaciones como cualquier adulto, tengo una casa , soy dirigente de una compañía gigantesca y soy un esposo y un padre…

Del pequeño que jugaba beyblade, que era dirigente de un equipo elite, que tenia que escapar de casa para poder jugar solo quedan las cenizas

Años han pasado y todo a cambiado, hoy en día solo mi única preocupación es saber que nueva empresa adquiriré. De niño soñaba con recorrer el mundo y lo he hecho aunque no de la manera que quisiera, siempre atrapado en tener que cerrar contratos. De niño anhelaba conocer a mi persona ideal y pasar el resto de mis días con esa persona y ahora estoy casado con una persona que ni siquiera se donde esta en este preciso momento, aunque he de admitir que poco me importa, no se tal vez este recorriendo nuevamente Viena, tal vez haya ido a Australia de nuevo y si corro con suerte este en argentina. Mi mayor deseo de mi niñez fue escaparme para siempre de mi abuelo, fugarme y que jamás el me encontrara...que iluso fui, sin duda el ya no esta pero las cadenas que me atan todavía persisten. Quien diría que después de todo lo que ocurrió en aquel tiempo aun así yo quedaría a carago de todo esto

— Padre —una pequeña voz me saca de mis cavilaciones

La pequeña sombra atraviesa imponente mi estudio donde actualmente estoy. Es increíble lo que una noche de embriagues puede hacer, un pequeño ser que me recuerda lo que fui, lo que soy y lo que jamás llegare a recuperar. Mi hijo me ve extrañado de que haya puesto mis ojos sobre de el mas de un minuto — el chef pregunta que es lo que quieres comer— me dice tajantemente evitando mirarme a los ojos

Recuero que cuando tenía su edad asía lo mismo con mi abuelo…

— no lo se Gou pide tu lo que quieras—

—…yo…— dice indeciso mientras me ve —… yo quería saber en donde esta mamá—

Es cierto, a veces olvido que Gou aun es un niño y que como todo chico quiere estar con su madre, aun la necesita

— debe estar quizás en Alemania. Hay estaba la ultima vez que hablo no es así — el pequeño no me dice mas solo agacha la cabeza y da media vuelta dispuesto a salir no sin antes hacer una reverencia — por que no la llamas, y lo averiguas —

— así esta bien, no quiero interrumpirla… me retiro voy a cenar—

Se que no soy un padre modelo, pero que mas puedo hacer? Nadie me enseño jamás como ser un padre, jamás tuve uno así que no se como actuar con el pequeño… aunque suene egoísta pero debió quedarse en el internado donde estaba, por lo menos tenia niños de su edad con quien convivir

•**·.·´¯ **冬 **¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬 **¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬 **¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬 **¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬 **¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬

De la conversación que tuve con mi hijo han pasado varias semanas. Lo he visto esporádicamente, la servidumbre me a dicho que se la pasa en el tejado de la mansión y aunque quisiera ir con el, mi trabajo me llena por completo la agenda. Por lo menos mi esposa por fin se a reportado al parecer mi deseo se hizo realidad y esta en Argentina, que buen lugar escogió, tan lejos de Rusia… y no es que la odie ni nada por el estilo es solo que al verla algo me llena de desilusión, su cabello tan negro ase que mi corazón de un vuelco de tristeza.

Por fortuna mi trabajo ha ido muy bien tanto que tengo que viajar a Japón a ver como marcha la expansión de la moderna empresa que tengo situada por esos lares. Tengo decidido que llevare a Gou con migo, me parece que algo de distracción le sentara bien, además Japón es un país que aun considero mágico. No lo se explicar con certeza pero de todas las cosas buenas si no he de decir que las únicas buenas, me han ocurrido en ese país

•**·.·´¯ **冬 **¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬 **¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬 **¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬 **¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬 **¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬

Bien el viaje no a sido del todo grato, no recordaba que fuera tan cansado el volar tantas horas en el avión, lo único que me conforta es que Gou parece no importarle mucho que digamos … aunque pensándolo bien tal pareciera que a ese niño nada le importa…

Tras varias horas de vuelo en mi yet, aterrizamos en tierras niponas. Simplemente es mágico una atmósfera que me rejuvenece y me ase regresar a mi infancia… todo sigue igual a como lo recordaba incluso el aeropuerto sigue siendo igual que aquella vez que me despedí de los chicos… ¿que abra sido de ellos?…

Por inercia tomo mi maleta y la pongo sobre mi espalda y comienzo a caminar por el pasillo que se que me conduce a la Terminal de autobuses donde un autobús al fondo tiene un destino ya conocido para mi…

Alguien tira de mi saco y me trae a la realidad, las pequeñas manos toman la punta de mi costoso saco indicándome que no vengo solo y que tanto como el dueño de esas manitas, mi hijo, y mis guardaespaldas me aguardan.

Esperando por mi al final del pasillo contrario me espera una lujosa limusina que han mandado especialmente para mi.

Controlando mis instintos logro mantener mi estoica postura y tomando unas gafas oscuras me las coloco y comienzo a caminar entre mis guardaespaldas al lado de mi primogénito. Muy pronto como es de costumbre la muchedumbre se arremolina por todas partes y absurdamente toman fotos… ¿que nunca han visto a alguien ruso con gafas negras o que?…

Al llegar a la limusina mis guardias me indican que la limusina es únicamente para mi y que la posterior es para Gou. Mi atención se postra en el pequeño que lejos de mostrar temor lo aparenta perfectamente con una postura fría … tanto que me da miedo al pensar que se parece mucho a la mía…

Las puertas de la limusina se abren recibiéndome, inmediatamente tomo la mano de mi hijo y jalándolo lo hago entrar conmigo, varios comentarios en contra se dejan oír pero para eso soy el jefe y los mando callar. Mi hijo me ve sorprendido. Hasta yo mismo estoy sorprendido pero en parte siento que la magia de Japón me invade y una felicidad sin igual invade mi ser por completo, algo me llama y por alguna razón siento que algo me espera en esta ciudad sin igual

**·.·´¯ **冬 **¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬 **¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬 **¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬 **¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬 **¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬

_Despierto de mi dulce y riquísimo sueño solo fueron unas horas…._

_Esta bien, solo dormí media hora pero eso fue suficiente._

_Mi día comienza y no puedo perder el tiempo en cosas como dormir, mi primer trabajo comienza en una hora, la escuela de mi hija en media y el desayuno todavía no lo preparo… es cierto hoy tenia que lavar… _

_Cuando era niño jamás me imagine terminar viviendo aquí, menos hacerlo con mi única hija, Ling, ella es una monada, muy madura par su edad, por fortuna Maryan me la dejo después de la separación…_

… _si alguien alguna vez me hubiese dicho en mi niñez que yo terminaría así, jamás le hubiera vuelto a hablar a tal persona y seguro hubiese terminado llorando… _

_Verán por donde he de empezar. Hace varios años ya, cometí la enorme estupidez de casarme con mi mejor amiga de la infancia, todo iba bien, o al menos eso le hacia creer yo. De repente una tarde y tan inesperado como el comienzo así termino todo. Ya no pude mas, recuerdo que acababa de regresar de un trabajo de medio tiempo, estaba lloviendo, la casa era un desastre, mi hija se paseaba a gatas por la casa mientras maraia veía un programa de mitología de quien sabe donde, fue en ese instante cuando comprendí que eso no iba a durar ni un segundo mas. Me incline sobre Maraia tome su rostro algo maduro por la edad, y tranquilamente deposite un beso sobre su frente y con un sencillo 'adiós' salí de la casa. _

_No paso mucho tiempo para que nos volviéramos a reunir, al parecer ella al igual que yo sentía lo mismo y tranquilamente nos divorciamos, ella se reunió con el amor de su vida, mi querido amigo Lee, estuvo bien, auque con sus nuevos hijos ling era un problema así que gustosamente me quede con ella _

_De eso han pasado varios años y ahora vivimos aquí en Japón donde mis habilidades como cocinero nos han podido ayudar lo suficiente como para vivir en el departamento de ahora y poder mandar a mi niña a una escuela mas o menos buena. _

_No estoy satisfecho hay algo que me falta, no se lo que es pero duele no tenerlo._

_Cuando niño soñaba en conocer gente nueva y viajar, soñaba con la libertad, la adrenalina que sentía cando me aventuraba sin un quinto en el bolsillo, solo con un par de cosas metidas en un bolso de tela y el panorama gigantesco frente a mi… la sensación de dormir bajo el manto celestial sin nada que me cubriera ni me diera calor a excepción de una frágil fogata de madera que armaba con maderos que encontraba cerca mió, era una sensación única … ahora ese niño y ese espíritu están enterrados bajo miles de presiones. Sin duda e conocido a mucha gente, ninguna con la que cruce mas de dos palabras, son en los pocos minutos de descanso que me dan en el trabajo los cuales aprovecho para sentirme libre y pensar en que llevare a la mesa a la mañana siguiente en la que Ling se levante y quiera desayunar _

…_pequeño Rey lo siento, creo que mate lo que siempre quisiste ser y ahora soy un fiasco de adulto… _

•**·.·´¯ **冬 **¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬 **¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬 **¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬 **¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬 **¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬

Un nuevo día a comenzado y con ello la oportunidad de adquirir una nueva empresa o eso es lo que esperan que haga. Pero este día no será así, tengo planeado que en cuanto Gou despierte yo lo llevare a una escuela.

Y es que hasta yo se que no es justo que solo este tras de mi todo el día, además será bueno que aprenda nuevas cosas aquí en Japón, no se con certeza cuanto tiempo valla a durar este cierre del contrato así que será mejor que Gou se mantenga ocupado en algo constructivo.

La mañana avanza con rapidez. Después de arreglarse un poco Gou esta listo para salir y así lo asemos, aunque no le digo el destino. Conozco su carácter y se que dirá que no.

Pronto el auto donde hemos estado viajando el completo silencio se desvía. Entramos en una escuela cercana, dista mucho de ser el colegio exclusivo donde Gou se alojaba en Rusia pero es lo único decente que hay alrededor, además no será mucho tiempo así que provisionalmente supongo yo esta bien

Mis contactos ayudan lo suficiente como para que en el instante que mi pie sale del automóvil, el director ya nos esta recibiendo. Cruzo unas cuantas palabras con el hombre en su oficina y tras un 'pequeño' cheque mi hijo ya esta inscrito en la escuela.

Lejos de mi puedo distinguir que Gou recorre el lugar con la vista, no me a preguntado nada pero por sus ojos sospecho que desde que atravesamos las rejas de la institución lo supuso. Mis guardias me siguen hasta que llegamos de nuevo al auto. Un ligero cruce de palabras con Gou y eso es todo. Indico a unos de los guardias que se queden con el mientras yo asiendo al auto, dispuesto ahora si a cerrar el trato de una vez por todas

•**·.·´¯ **冬 **¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬 **¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬 **¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬 **¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬 **¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬

..

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·•**

En Japón hay cientos de miles de escuelas elementales, cientos son los niños que asisten puntualmente a estas. Pero solo uno en especial es el que se ha escapado de sus guardaespaldas y ahora duerme sobre la rama de un árbol cuando debería estar en clase.

La hora del receso llega y varios de los guardaespaldas han estado esparcidos durante horas por todo el instituto sin lograr nada exitoso. El heredero aun sigue perdido.

Y como en toda escuela esta no es la excepción para que haya bravucones, que sin escrúpulos molestan a niñas pequeñas.

Al parecer tres chicos de último año son los que molestan a una pequeña que sin haber hecho algo en concreto recibe las peores burlas o eso es lo que puede ver Gou. La niña no pierde tiempo y de una certera patada en la espinilla de uno de los chicos que bien le doblan la estatura, recupera al parecer lo que es su almuerzo.

Pero los chicos de último año por lo visto no piensan quedarse solo así

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·•**

Como todas la mañanas tengo que lidiar con ese trío de tontos pero este dia no se quedara así y aunque mis amigas me hallan dejado sola, no me importa yo misma les daré un merecido escarmiento a esos, por que esta vez se han metido no solo conmigo sino se atrevieron a tomar mi almuerzo que mi papá hizo con mucho sacrificio antes de irse a su trabajo esta mañana

De una patada hago doblar al mayor que soltando mi almuerzo me ve enojado, creo que no me librare tan fácil esta vez. Espero no me duela mucho.

Su puño se levanta en dirección mía, Cuando un sonido lo distrae, al parecer un niño estaba dormido en el árbol y se a caído, es muy gracioso no tiene pinta de ser de por aquí. El niño se sacude la ropa despreocupadamente pero que antipático es que no piensa ayudarme o que ?…

— pero mira nada mas, eres idiota o que? Como te atreves a molestarnos— el niño no dice nada solo sigue sacudiendo su ropa — supongo que eres extranjero— los demás chicos empiezan a reírse sin que haga efecto en el niño… como pueden molestar a alguien que ni siquiera les entiende! Pero ahora verán!

— los que están molestando son ustedes, me despertaron trío de incompetentes— contesta ácidamente el niño y alzando su vista clava la mirada en los tres, que al instante se intimidan solo por eso — tan ignorantes son como para no saber dar una disculpa— el chico avanza en dirección a ellos… ¿es acaso que les quiere pegar?…

—¡¡lo hemos encontrado!! — se oyen voces de mayores y al instante varios sujetos de negro nos rodean. Por demás esta contar que los chicos mayores intentan darse a la fuga pero uno de los grandullones de negro los pesca a los tres.

No se como pasa pero al final terminamos todos en la dirección, los primeros en ver al director son los de ultimo año que por cierto terminan llorando frente a mi, pidiéndome disculpas, bueno al final creo que no salio tan mal

— Señorita Kon — creo que es mi turno de pasar con el director — señorita Ling trate por favor de no mezclarse en tanto incidente

—Pero director yo no tuve la culpa ellos fueron los que empezaron —

— es cierto pero tiene ante nada la obligación de decirlo primeramente aun maestro, recuerde que usted permanece aquí con una beca y seria una lastima que se le retirara solo por que insiste en seguir inmiscuyéndose en estos altercados —

— bien yo lo siento señor director no volverá… — al instante el pequeño bicolor abre la puerta del despacho y sin pedir permiso entra

— que es lo que se cree para retenerme en este sitio — demanda el pequeño — quiero que me deje ir en este instante —

— disculpe usted señoriíto, pero vera tengo que cerciorarme que permanezca en esta institución… su padre me indico que el día de hoy pasaría por usted y será mejor que este aquí cuando eso suceda, me temo que no quiero otro incidente como el de su desaparición de esta mañana — el chico parece impresionado, no se con certeza con que pero eso es asombro — falta muy pocos minutos para que las clases acaben así que esperen los dos en la sala de allá afuera hasta suene la campana de salida —

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·•**

— que tanto me vez niña— le pregunto a la pequeña niña de cabello rosado que esta al lado mío y que no me ha quitado la vista de encima

— no eres de aquí, verdad? —

— que inteligente, por que lo dices, ya se tal vez sea por que no tengo los ojos como tu o por mi color de cabello, tal vez por el color de mi piel — le digo sarcásticamente pero ella solo hace un puchero y sigue viéndome —¡¿Qué?! — le grito ya arto

— no eres de aquí, verdad? — vuelve a repetir la pregunta como si no hubiese escuchado mi respuesta anterior, que cansancio me provoca su presencia

— no soy ruso — contesto rendido

— en serio? — me sonríe feliz — sabes yo tampoco soy de aquí , soy china, me llamo Ling, mucho gusto— se levanta del asiento de al lado y me tiende su mano

—Gou— le respondo sin tomar su mano pero ella ni se inmuta y sigue con esa sonrisa

— Gou, gracias por lo de hace unos instantes— me dice muy feliz. La campana del colegio suena y a lo lejos se oye el murmullo de muchos chicos felices por el termino de las clases. La niña se aleja también dispuesta a irse

— Hey tu!! — la llamo deteniéndola en seco — me puedes decir donde esta la salida de la escuela— y es que de verdad no lo se, cuando mi padre me trajo esta mañana entramos por la parte de atrás y este instituto es algo grande, bueno no tanto como lo es el jardín de la mansión de Rusia pero aun así tiene lo suyo.

La niña se ríe y tomando su lonchera sale de la dirección

— tu sígueme— durante el trayecto a la salida tenemos que pasar por su mochila y sus demás cosas, dándome el tiempo suficiente para hacerme a la idea que mi padre vendrá por mi, aunque seguro fue un invención del director. Pero pensándolo bien desde que llegamos mi padre actúa muy raro … como decirlo, es como si estuviera feliz…

— Gou? — oigo la voz de mi papá

— padre? — no atino a decir otra cosa mas, después de todo si vino a recogerme es increíble

—hola señor! Buenas tardes, el día es bello hoy no lo cree? — la niña entrometida se acerca a mi papá y comienza a platicar con el, pero que falta de respeto, como puede actuar tan despreocupadamente — usted es su padre? — no puede ser pero que niña tan impertinente, tengo que quitarla de hay antes que salga herida

— si el es mi hijo, y tu pequeña que ases aun aquí?, hace tiempo que todos terminaron de salir — le comenta mi papá. Algo no esta bien, ese sujeto que esta frente a mi no es mi padre, es alguien totalmente extraño que jamás e visto

— he pues, vera por culpa mía hemos estado en la oficina del director…pero su hijo me a salvado de una reprimenda—

— de verdad hiciste eso Gou? — me pregunta mi padre — por cierto donde están tus guardaespaldas —

— he, pues por hay— contesto nerviosamente al saber que lo que sigue es una reprimenda segura

— ya veo… sube al auto y pregúntale a tu amiguita si quiere que la dejemos en su casa —

— em, no yo no quiero causar molestia—

— es cierto tus padres se preocuparían si te ven llegar con un desconocido, haces bien—

— súbete ya de una vez— le menciono irritado y al parecer… como dijo que se llamaba… a sí Ling… pero que nombre es ese para una niña?

Aun así ella me obedece y sube a la limusina sentándose al lado mío

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·•**

Esta niña me recuerda mucho a alguien que fue muy querido para mi, es como estarlo viendo de nuevo… sus ojos son igual que aquel que me apoyo en silencio durante tanto tiempo es tan impresionante poder ver esos ojos tan parecidos de nuevo. Lo que me lleva a preguntarme, como pudo Gou encontrar a alguien así, supongo es el destino

… ¿¿que estará asiendo el en estos momentos??…

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·•**

— Kon!! En que tanto estas pensando? Espabila de una vez— me dice mi jefe

— lo siento señor, sale la orden para la mesa 5— menciono en voz alta pero nadie atiende mi llamado

— Entrégala por ti mismo Kon, el mesero a salido a descansar—

— pero señor mi turno ya termino—

— lo siento pero ya sabes como es aquí, así que has el favor de entregarla rápido, o si no ya sabes donde esta la salida—

— de inmediato jefe— digo ya resignado, no podré llegar a tiempo para recibir a Ling

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·•**

— Bien hemos llegado, adelante pequeña— le ago un ademán a la pequeña de cabellos rosas y saliendo de la limusina la insto a salir

No es un lugar muy bueno que digamos para que una pequeña camine sola, sin duda el departamento esta muy bien cuidado y la calle se ve segura pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los alrededores

— ¿estas segura que te puedo dejar aquí? — le pregunto algo inseguro

— si, es mas ya deben de estar esperándome con la comida—

—te acompaño — oigo la voz de mi hijo que ha bajado de la limusina — puedo? — me pregunta y yo asiento

— de verdad? Gracias, solo son unos cuantos escalones y llegamos rápido—

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·•**

— por que no me contestara Ling? — digo preocupado. He estado insistiendo en los 5 minutos que me han dado de descanso. Y es que imprevistamente y sin avisarme previamente e tenido que doblar el turno , lo mas lógico es que saldré ya muy noche y necesito cerciorarme que Ling esta bien. — rayos contesta! —

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·•**

— pero que sonido es ese? — un chirriante sonido proviene de dentro de la limusina. E estado esperando un tiempo considerable a que Gou aparezca pero aun no llega, claro no me preocupa por que mande a un par de guardaespaldas con ellos…

… el sonido tan espantoso sigue…

Así que decido asomarme por cuenta propia a ver que es. Y mi pregunta queda contestada cuando veo un pequeño aparato incrustado en uno de los asientos de la limusina, es un celular que esta sonando a toda potencia

… de Gou? No lo creo…

Es un pequeño celular rosa, así que supongo que debe de habérsele caído a la pequeña. Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero no deja de sonar

— si bueno— contesto el celular

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **

— quien eres tu?! — pero que fue eso. Mi niña sin duda no tiene esa voz tan ronca — donde esta Ling— pregunto muy preocupado

— quieres calmarte por un segundo, espera un segundo— menciona la voz del otro lado del celular de mi hija

Como quiere que me calme? Sobre todo después de oír a un desconocido a través del celular de mi hija, peor aun su voz suena como la de un yasacusa

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·•**

Tranquilamente sin colgar me dirijo asía donde vi que los niños se habían dirigido, no se ni por que lo hago, yo un Hiwatary obedeciendo ordenes de un desconocido, sin duda no se ve todos los días.

Entro en el edificio donde tengo entendido esta el departamento de la niña, no termino de adentrarme cuando escucho un discusión entre los niños

— como es posible— escucho que dice Gou

— no me di cuenta de seguro fue en la escuela—

Doy vuelta en un pasillo en particular y encuentro que todos están en el piso, buscando entre las cosas provenientes de la mochila de la niña que se encuentran regadas por doquier

— pero estoy segura que esta mañana guarde mis llaves en la mochila— menciona la pelirosada

— claro, admite que se te perdieron—

— no se pueden perder, con que piensas que entrare a mi casa —

—/ escúchame bien tu secuestrador, mas te vale no dañar a mi tesoro/—se oye un grito proveniente del celular que hacen que todos dirijan su atención asía mi persona

— supongo es tuyo—

— em…si — me dice sonrojada mientras levantándose toma el celular — pensé que también venia en mi mochila…— tomándolo contesta —…bueno… papá …así estoy bien tranquilízate… si es el papá de uno de mis compañeros… si el me trajo a la casa… tienes que quedarte hasta la noche …papá, esto, bueno es que otra vez se me perdieron las llaves… em no lo se… pero ya se espera un segundo si? — de inmediato la niña se da vuelta y me mira con unos ojos de cachorrito perdido — señor, podría llevarme al trabajo de mi papá? —

— ¿que? Oye niña no somos taxi — protesta Gou

— serias tan malo para dejarme en plana calle indefensa y perdida…—

—…um…— Gou no dice nada mas y ambos niños me ven

— claro, será un placer—

— listo papá, enseguida voy — la pequeña cuelga el teléfono

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·•**

— trabaja en un restauran? — pregunta mi padre mientas que la limusina recorre media ciudad para llegar al tan mentado trabajo del padre de la niña

— si, desde hace años trabaja siendo chef — contesta cortésmente

No se ni como termine aquí y mas aun como es posible que mi padre tenga tiempo de hacer este recorrido ¿que abra cerrado ya el contrato?. Pero pronto el celular de mi padre suena mostrándome que tal vez volvió a escaparse del trabajo como en la mañana, esto se esta volviendo común para el y para mi. Es grato tener su presencia mucho mas tiempo conmigo. Y mas grato es el silencio que se formo cuando por fin la pelirrosa se callo, por lo menos sabe cuando callarse.

El camino esta totalmente recorrido y en un instante y gracias a nuestro hábil chofer llegamos rápidamente. Nuestra invitada baja después de mi padre y este me hace una señal para que descienda.

Es un lujoso restaurante en el que trabaja el padre de Ling, pero nada que no haya visto antes

— ¿quieren comer? — me pregunta mi padre. Es sorprendente por primera vez me va a tomar en cuenta!!

— si, eso creo—murmuro

— esta bien. Por que no le preguntas a tu amiga si quiere comer con nosotros en lo que espera que el turno de su padre acabe—

— Ling has oído? —

— pero que forma preguntar, deberías ser mas amable como tu papá— dice riéndose — todo por eso comeré con ustedes —

— me retracto entonces. Quise decir amable señorita que si nos brindaría su dulce compañía para cenar—

— si —

—oye dijiste que si era amable…— ella se ríe y adelantándose entra al lugar sin pensarlo me rió yo también por tan buena treta. Sin fijarme que mi padre se a quedado anonadado, es cierto creo que jamás me había visto reír, y es que no lo hago muy a menudo desde que mi madre anda por todo el mundo

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·•**

Nos recibieron como en todos los lugares a donde vamos, eso me empieza a ser molesto. Pero para mi padre al parecer resulta de lo mas normal, así que supongo debe estar bien

— pidan lo que deseen — me dice mi padre y al instante ordeno algo. Ling solo se sienta incómodamente, no deja de ver para todos lados nerviosamente mientras sus dedos juegan con la carta

— no es que tu padre trabaja aquí —

— si pero jamás había estado de este lado, siempre entro directo a la cocina —

— pero ahora no así que ordena de una vez que yo si tengo hambre—

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·•**

— no se si esa niña es tonta o yo lo soy mas por no ver que lo hizo a propósito— digo mientras uno de los meseros me lleva dentro de la cocina y la razón es que Ling derramo todo el vaso de agua sobre de mi — si accidente como no—

— estas bien? — uno de los cocineros se acerca y me ayuda a limpiar los restos de agua de mi pantalón. Ahora que lo veo bien es algo extraño, jamás había visto una persona así, sus ojos son aun mas claros que los de Ling, son bonitos, en Rusia jamás vi unos ojos así, lastima que su cabello este atado . Como se vera esta persona con el cabello suelto, sin duda aun mas extravagante — tendrás que aguantar así hasta que llegues a casa por suerte no hace frio esta noche… esperemos no pesques un resfriado—

— gracias— le digo fríamente como acostumbro hablar con personas que apenas conozco. Pero su reacción dista mucho de disgustársela contrario un deje de melancolía se marca en su rostro

— de nada— su mano se acerca y se posa en mi cabello y lo agita un poco — ya se… mira toma ponte esto— se quita su filipina de chef blanca (hay no se como se llama la bata que usan los chef's) y me la pone

— asi no pescaras un resfriado— levantándome me dirijo asía donde esta mi papá hablando con Ling ,al parecer los dos han terminado de comer

— Gou? — me pregunta mi padre — todo bien? —

— si pero mis pantalones no están bien — volteo a ver a Ling — aun siguen mojados—

— lo siento Gou fue un accidente… oye y eso — apunta asía la filipina de chef blanca que por lo grande tapa lo mojado de mis pantalones

— me lo dio alguien haya dentro— apunto asía la cocina. No se que hago en concreto pero mi padre se pone transparente al seguir la dirección asía la cual apunto. Y al voltear veo que acaba de pasar el cocinero que me dio la prenda.… que es mesero también?

— quien? — me pregunta Ling. Pero no puedo terminar de decir nada cuando mi padre pasa como relámpago al lado mío. Solo puedo ver como desaparece y entra a la cocina… que ira a hacer allí dentro?? …

— Gou?? Contéstame!! —

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·•**

Imposible!! No puede ser, no puedo creerlo. El mudo no puede ser tan pequeño. Sin dudar me interno en la gigantesca cocina que hay dentro del restauran

… mi mente me juega sucias bromas…

Juraría que vi a alguien que conocí hace tiempo. Un chico de hermosos ojos dorados, de largo y sedoso cabello negro, alguien que parece tan frágil pero que tiene una fuerza aterradora… el único que me comprendió cuando era un niño

Un chico tan gentil… que me cautivo desde la primera vez

— Kon, entregaste el pedido de la mesa 18??— veo que alguien contesta y por fin localizo al dueño de tal voz

… no puede ser, en verdad es el…

— señor no puede estar aquí dentro vuelva a su asiento— uno de los tantos empleados me llama la atención. Poco me importa y lejos de obedecer volteo para mostrarle mi peor mirada asiendo con ello que se retire y me deje en paz

Tan solo estoy a unos pasos de el pero todo regresa a mi mente. Las largas batallas que como equipo sostuvimos, las largas platicas silenciosas que tuvimos, los días tan felices que pase al lado de mi amigo

— papá? — la voz de la pequeña llama la atención asiendo que voltee asía atrás

— ……— nuestras miradas se cruzan, perdiéndose como fuera nuestra costumbre, una en la otra. Lejos quedamos del sonido de la cocina, del llamado de nuestros hijos, del ambiente que nos rodea, solo únicamente quedamos nosotros dos —…¡¡KAI?? —logra reaccionar Rey y sin preocuparse por nada se arroja a mi dándome un abrazo de bienvenida como ningún otro. Por su puesto es ampliamente correspondido. Nos quedamos un par de minutos en la misma posición, sintiéndonos, corroborando que no sea una ilusión, que de verdad tengamos el uno frente al otro

— Hola—le digo al oído, asiendo que se tense

— pensé que vivías en Rusia— me dice rey

— y yo pensé que vivías aun en China— ambos nos sonreímos

— Kai… bienvenido— me dice mientras continuo abrazándolo

— ¿papá? — llama Ling al que ahora comprendo que es su progenitor, como no me di cuanta antes, esos ojos solo pueden provenir de unos tan únicos como los de Rey

— ¿Padre?— Rey parece asombrado. Sin mas remedio ni excusa nos soltamos del potente abrazo del que habíamos sido los protagonistas

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·•**

El destino sin duda es ineludible, no importa lo que se haga o cuanto se luche, siempre será la misma conclusión

Esa es mi inevitable conclusión a la que e llegado. Al estar aquí sentado junto a la persona que creí jamás volver a ver y por la única que me arrepentí de haberme ido de este sitio. Ahora después de tantos años parece que el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido, el sigue siendo igual a como lo recordaba. Esta como siempre hablando de viejos tiempos solo que esta vez los que se encuentran escuchando no son Max ni Takao sino nuestros hijos

— que rápido pasa el tiempo verdad? — me pregunta. Yo solo le sonrió — hace no mucho jugábamos para salir adelante y ahora mírate, me parece que todos terminamos como hubiésemos querido no? —

— de verdad conociste al papá de Gou?—

— pero claro que si, fue hace muchos años —

— ¡¡Kon!! — se escucha un grito proveniente de la cocina

— es cierto tengo que regresar aun no termina mi turno— se levanta con la firme intención de regresar y casi por inercia capturo su brazo asiendo que me mire directamente a los ojos —…—

—ven a cenar con nosotros — le pido y el se sorprende

— es cierto… tenemos tantas cosas que hablar, me tienes que contar como te ha ido… además de presentarme a la afortunada… — mira a Gou como si tuviese ganas de llorar y zafándose de mi agarre entra corriendo a la cocina

… es cierto ya nada es igual, jamás lo será…

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **

— padre?? — pregunto al ver el rostro tan apesadumbrado de mi padre. No puedo evitar preguntarme que es lo que esta pasando aquí?...¿acaso se puso así por el padre de la molesta niñita? — que pasa?? — digo en un tono bajo que al parecer ling capta muy bien, pero ella también esta claramente sorprendida.

Esto no esta bien

— No pasa nada, terminen de comer— casi me grita mi padre. Pero mayor es mi sorpresa cuando lo veo levantarse e irse como bólido asía la cocina

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **

Esto no puede estar pasando, no así. Por que tiene que molestarse tanto, no quiero.

Corro asía la cocina tras de aquel chico de largos cabellos negros, por un momento el chico aquel de 16 años líder de los bleyblacker regresa a mi, y por ese breve instante olvido todo a mi alrededor, olvido mi edad, olvido mi posición, olvido que mi hijo me espera anonadado en alguna banca del restauran

Lo único que me dicta el corazón es seguir a ese chico. Aunque la razón me diga que regrese, que pague la cuanta y que me marche…lo siento mucho, ya bastante tiempo he seguido a mi razón y esta vez tendrá que disculparme, pero aquello que siempre e querido se escapa nuevamente de entre mis manos

— señor no puede estar aquí— otro de los tanto empleados se dirige asía mi, pero esta vez no hay tiempo para miradas frías y llenas de desprecio.

Al final de ese pasillo, puedo verlo, esta de espaldas recargado contra la cubierta. En cuanto llego lo too por el brazo y le doy la vuelta….

…¿lagrimas?...

— Rei? — lo miro verter pesar acuoso. Lagrimas adornan sus aterciopeladas mejillas y caen perdiéndose en un blanca playera. Mis manos se dirigen asía su cara llevándose las cristalinas gotas — porque lloras? — le pregunto casi en un susurro. El esquiva mi mirada

— por la cebolla— me dice entre ligeros espasmos. Tratando de voltearse y seguir con su labor

— no mientas, jamás has sabido hacerlo bien— le digo y tomándolo nuevamente de la cara lo miro a los ojos. Siguen siendo tan hermosos como antaño. Ese mar dorado que me invita a perderme en ellos como cuando éramos adolescentes.

— no estoy mintiendo— me empuja ligeramente tratándose de alejarse aun mi. No se si será el momento correcto pero necesito decírselo, aguarde tantos años y no pienso desperdiciar la que quizás se la ultima oportunidad que pondrá el destino en toda mi vida —sabes ya no soy un adolescente para que trates de sonsacarme la verdad como antaño— me mira fijamente, secándose el mismo las lagrimas. — ve con tu hijo y déjame trabajar…y has el favor de decirle a ling que venga—

— Rei…— menciono al ver como trata deponer el semblante duro. Pero solo una sonrisa escapa de mis labios al verlo. El parece temblar bajo mis manos cuando su mirada se encuentra con la mía, definitivamente esto es como los viejo tiempos…por un momento vienen a mi imágenes de cuando pertenecíamos al mismo equipo. Cuando nos cogiamos de las manos sin que los demás se diesen cuenta. Cuando me sonreía como solo el sabe hacerlo solo con el único fin de hacerme sentir bien….y lo lograba

Comienzo a acariciar sus tersas mejillas que llenas de un hermosos sonrojo pelean por escaparse de mi..su ojos se vuelven a llenar de perlado liquido que se escurre de nueva cuanta por sus mejillas empapando mis manos en el recorrido

— basta Hiwatary. Déjame y ve con tu hijo y tu esposa—

— yo debería de decir lo mismo— rei me ve con incredulidad y deja de llorar. No puedo mas que sonreír con melancolía

— pero yo ni siquiera te estoy tocando—

— pero desde siempre te has encontrado en mi corazón, no lo has dejado ni un momento. lo has capturado solo para ti…todo era mas fácil cuando éramos adolescentes, con sostener tu mano entre la mía cuando nadie nos veía me bastaba, con sentirte cerca de mi era mi único motivador para seguir adelante y enfrentarme contra todo. Pero te fuiste sin despedirte. —

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **

— no sigas kai. si alguna vez me has querido, no sigas….no sabes cuanto daños me ases— me aferro a su cintura, como si no quisiera que se escapara. Pero en verdad sus palabras me asen daño.

Como puede hablarme así después de tanto tiempo, cunado yo sentía que era el que moría de amor por el. Pero ahora todo eso que me dice es hablar de un imposible. Ya no como adolescentes y el lo sabe, por que insiste en torturarme así, cuando a su esposa a de decirle lo mismo

— lo siento, no debí, pero solo quiero que sepas una cosa— me susurra lentamente al oído, sin querer lo he atraído asía mi abrazándolo fuertemente por la cintura, como quisiera que este momento durara para siempre, que el se quedara con migo, que su aroma me embargara para siempre, que solo fuera mío. La imagen de aquel chico con las mejillas pintadas con triángulos azules y de un carácter endemoniadamente frío vuelve a mi mente. Me sujeta como antaño — …T-E A-M-O…— menciona con un tono altamente seductor, tanto que mis piernas tiemblan al oír esa frase. Pero el me sujeta tan firmemente que solo puedo asirme a el en busca de apoyo — te amo como no tienes una idea…siempre lo he hecho… desde que éramos chicos—

— kai…no digas tonterías…tu esposa se enojara contigo— trato de safarme, esto duele demasiado, saber que me engaña con dulces palabras de amor. Sabiendo que a sus esposa a de escucharlas a diario. Pero el sonriendo acerca sus labios a los míos hasta que casi se rozan

— te amo y mi esposa… digamos que fue otra treta de mi abuelo. A ella jamás la he amado. Te amo a ti. Siempre lo he hecho. Cuando estábamos juntos ase años no sabia lo que era este sentimiento que se arremolinaba en mi estomago y que embargaba todo mi ser y mi corazón. Pero hoy cuando te vi después d tanto tiempo, lo comprendí. Te amo Rei Kon. — mi mundo di una vuelta de 180 grados y me dejo tan mareado que kai tubo que ayudare a sostenerme. Sentía que perdía el sentido al oir semejante palabras, como era posible aquello….como era posible que un sueño se hiciera realidad…

Tuvo que sacarme a respirar aire fresco, en el callejón de atrás del restaurante.

Me sentía mareado de tanta felicidad.

Y mis manos se negaban a soltarlo

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **

— disculpa por decir aquellas cosas, ¿¿ te sientes mejor?? — le pregunto al verlo sentado sobre la escalera que da a la salida trasera. Tanto asile afectaron mis palabras. Me siento morir por haberle dicho todo aquello, pero por un segundo pensé que el correspondería, ahora simplemente quisiera que olvidara todo aquello que le dije y poder seguir siendo amigos — voy por un poco de agua… espérame— le dignen un tono melancólico

— ya lo he hecho durante años, no pienso seguir asiéndolo—

— ¿¿Que?? — volteo a ver al chico que debería estar sentado pero lo encuentro frente a mi

—No pienso volver a esperar— siento como sus brazos rodean mi cuello y como su cuerpo se pega al mío, su calor corporal me invade y su delicado aroma me domina. Sus labios se posan en los míos y en silencio nos entregamos nuestro primer beso.

Mi lengua se adentra en aquella oquedad que tiene un sabor sin igual, acaricio su lengua y toco sus curiosos colmillos con la punta de la mía.

Robo todo aire que tienen sus pulmones y el irte el mío. Pero esa sensación electrizante que me recorre cuando el pasa sus manos por mi nuca…no tiene igual.

Siento mi corazón latir rápidamente junto al suyo.

La batalla se condensa en quien gana esa guerra con nuestras lenguas.

Lo acorralo entre mi cuerpo y una pared cercana. Es tan increíble sentir su cuerpo bajo el mío, apresado sin posibilidad de huir de mis brazos que rodean firmemente su cintura.

El aire se acaba y sin poder evitarlo nos separamos. Sus rostro sonrojado me ve lleno de felicidad y no puedo mas que abrazarlo depositando besos en su cuello

— te amo tanto kai— me dice y una nueva guerra de besos se ase presente

—…te…a…mo…—dijo entre sus labios

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **

La puerta se abre de golpe y una niña pelirosada nos interrumpe. Como antaño. Solo que esta vez la sangre de mi neko corre por la venas de esa niña

— gou me a invitado a su casa a dormir…¿verdad que puedo ir?! — pregunta rei que sonriendo se esconde en mi pecho

— claro que si…bueno, solo si el dueño de la casa acepta— dice mi koi yo solo asiento con la cabeza y sonrió abrazando mas al chico que se refugia en mi pecho

Pero para mi sorpresa mi hijo aparece detrás de la misma puerta por la que pareció la pelirosada, me tenso al pensar en cual será su reacción.

El niño solo me ve de pies a cabeza, con la mirad nula… es acaso que crié un homo fóbico??

Rei me abraza mas fuerte al sentir mi preocupación y me ve con esos ojos suyos tan perfectos. No puedo mas que sonreírle abiertamente. Que mas puedo pedir si el amor de toda mi vida esta conmigo… aunque no seria nada malo que Gou me apoyara…

-rápido, antes de que me arrepienta-dice Gou a la pequeña pelirrosada– padre he invitado a Ling a la casa, esta bien, no es así?- me dice mientras yo sigo perdido entre aquellas gemas doradas

Volteo sonriendo a mi hijo. Pero para sorpresa mía una ligera pero al parecer verdadera sonrisa se asoma en su joven rostro.

— claro que esta bien… ya todo esta bien. Mi sueño por fin se cumplió—

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **

**_¿¿Que les pareció??, ya se, puedo oírlo desde aorita aclaman por mi…muerte. Si lo se los comprendo._**

**_Que por que no le puse lemon?? Fácil, la maldita inspiración aun sigue poniéndome los cuernos con alguien mas, algún día descubriré con quien y entonces se va a enterar de lo que es bueno…le rogare que regrese conmigo!!_**

**_La verdad que no me sentí con las ganas de escribir algo así, pero tenerme paciencia, quizás las pilas se me carguen un día de estos y el lemon surja de la nada_**

**_Pero no podía dejar a mi niña sin regalo así que espero les haya mínimo entretenido por un par de segundos_**

**_Les agradezco a los que hayan llegado al final de este fic. Y mas les agradecería que contribuyeran un poquito a cargarme de nuevo las pilas. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Fácil, solo déjenme un comentario, aunque sea de un par de palabras y con eso me conformo_**

**_Nos estamos leyendo después._**

**_Bye bye, gente hermosa._**


End file.
